


Marvelous Misadventures In Chemistry Class

by HoneyBeeez



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: (NOT LITERALLY OH GOODNESS), Fluff, High School AU, Jack's flirting methods aren't exactly hiccup-proof yet, M/M, also he's stubborn, based on real life events, hair petting, hiccup has a thick skull, no serious this is like... extreme fluff, repost; this is also on fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 17:29:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5793502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyBeeez/pseuds/HoneyBeeez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story in which Astrid might have accidentally played matchmaker and also has NOTHING to do with chemistry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marvelous Misadventures In Chemistry Class

**Author's Note:**

> I sometimes Hijack situations because they're absolutely perfect, and so... this was born...

“ _Hey, pet my hair, will ya?_ ”

Oh gods, how did it come to this?

* * *

It's the last class of the day and I find myself sitting alone, surrounded by people who I didn’t even know. This was it. It was the first day and I was already hating chemistry. It was supposed to be the best class of the day, and yet I’m alone, with no one to talk to and-

“Hiccup!” someone called from across the room. I looked up, snapping out of my little trance of pessimism and staring at the black table top, and glanced around the room to find the source of the voice. I guessed it was coming from a hand that was stuck in the air and waving, and when I took a better look (over the heads of my fellow nameless classmates), I saw Astrid positively beaming at me. I smiled back.

I wasn’t completely alone!

I scrambled out of my seat and walked over to her, tripping on people’s backpacks and muttering quick ‘sorry’s as I did so. When I finally stumbled my way over to Astrid’s table, I found out that she wasn’t alone. There was another person sitting next to her with their head buried in their arms on the table. Damn, that means I can’t sit next to her.

“I didn’t know you were in this class!” I said, ignoring the person next to her and smiling.

“Neither did I! You never told me!” She said, smiling.

The person sitting next to her looked up and blinked, almost like he didn’t expect to be in a classroom. Now that I saw his face, he looked vaguely familiar. He had pale skin, blue eyes, and fluffy white hair that stuck up at odd angles but was muffled by a black beanie. I was sure I’d seen him around before, but I’ve never talked to him. Huh.

“Oh!” Astrid said, smiling. “I forgot. Hiccup, this is Jack, and Jack, this is Hiccup.”

“Hey,” Jack said, waving at me un-enthusiastically and giving me a half-assed smirk.

“Hi,” I said, returning the smirk with a small upturn of the corner of my lips.

“Alright, everyone, sit in your seats. I’m going to take roll by the seating chart so you better be sitting in your seat or you’ll be marked absent,” the teacher drawled. I sighed, and gave Astrid a sad smile before plodding back to my desk and plopping into it. “You sir!” The teacher said, pointing at Jack. “Remove your hat, please,” they said. I glanced over and saw the guy, Jack, whip his beanie off with one fluid motion and a heavy sigh.

* * *

“Hiccup, get over here!” Astrid called from across the room, turning around in her seat and beckoning at me with her hand. I smiled at her and shook my head. “C’mon its only movie notes! Get over here!” She said. She was causing a scene and everyone knew it, so I took my notebook and pen and walked over to her side of the room.

“Yeah, but I have nowhere to sit,” I said, looking around almost awkwardly. Astrid leaned over and patted the black tabletop surface that surrounded the whole classroom. I sighed, and hopped up there, propping my feet up on her and Jack’s table. He had his head in his arms, again, but when I made my way over there and took a seat, he looked up. Weird.

The rest of class was filled with a hushed conversation, mainly between Jack and Astrid, as I took movie notes and listened in.

* * *

“Okay, class,” The teacher said, clearing his throat once attendance was taken and everyone was sitting in their seats. “You guys are officially ahead of my other chemistry classes so…”

“We get to watch a movie?!” Some students cried. I said nothing. Astrid and Jack looked up and stopped their little side conversation.

“Yeah, it’s a movie day," the teacher said, chuckling a little. “What movie do you guys want to-?”

“Let’s watch Big Hero 6!”

“No! Finding Nemo!”

“What about Elf?!”

“Class vote?” The teacher proclaimed. Everyone nodded.

A couple minutes later, Finding Nemo was being projected onto the board. Astrid turned to me excitedly and beckoned me over with a couple flicks of her wrist, no longer needing words because she knew I would come over the moment she asked. This time, she was sitting on the table-like surface that surrounded the room, and Jack was standing next to her, looking as cool as ever as he leaned against the surface. I inwardly rolled my eyes at the observation as I hopped up onto the table on the other side of Jack.

As the movie progressed, I got more and more absorbed into it. Sure, I’ve seen it a million times, but it was weird seeing it class. Maybe me being distracted was why I jumped when a hand slipped into mine and laced our fingers together. I looked down, almost shocked and half-considering that I was dreaming, and saw that a pale hand was holding my own. I looked at Jack’s face, and he was totally just as engrossed in the movie as I was. He squeezed my hand a little bit, rubbing his thumb against my knuckles. I blushed, not really knowing why, as I pointedly turned towards the board and tried to get lost in the movie once again. I couldn’t.

Jack was holding my hand and I didn’t know why, and even when I tried to move away, he didn’t let go. It was completely distracting.

* * *

“Hey,” Jack called, turned in his seat so he could look at me. “Sit over here.”

“Why?” I asked, a little baffled. Astrid wasn’t here because she had to do something or other with the many projects she was involved with somewhere on campus, so I wasn’t expecting to sit over there; I just took my original seat instead.

“Because I said so,” Jack argued, giving me a look. I huffed.

“Fine, fine, hold on,” I said, looking back down at my notebook and taking whatever notes I had left before gathering up my things and stumbling toward Jack and Astrid's empty chair. I fell into the seat with a little huff, putting my things on the floor and looking at Jack, my eyebrows raised. “Happy?” I asked.

“Very,” Jack said, and I didn’t know if it was a joke or not. He rested his head on the table again, his face towards me. I thought he would have closed his eyes, but the very awake blue eyes stared at me. “Pet me," he said.

“What?” I asked incredulously.

“Pet my hair," he repeated.

“No,” I said, crossing my arms over my chest. He reached out and plucked my hand away, guiding it over and placing it on his head gingerly before resting his head back on the table.

“Yes,” Jack said insistently, smiling at me like he just won an award. I sighed, and started petting him like a dog a bit awkwardly for a while.

I noticed his hair was soft, really soft. I didn’t even notice it as I started to card my finger through his hair, messing with the strands this way and that. My fingers started to stray, sometimes brushing up against the shell of his ear or touching the back of his neck. I flinched every time and moved my hand quickly, almost hoping that he didn’t feel that, but I know he did. I couldn’t see his face, though, or his eyes for that matter, because his face was buried in the crook of his elbow.

I stopped petting his hair near the end of class, and he looked at me almost like I offended him in one way, shape, or form.

“We’ve got to leave soon,” I said in explanation, blinking like I was completely innocent.

“Right, right…” Jack muttered, sitting up and stretching like he’d just woken up from a nap. I wouldn’t be surprised if he had. “Ow, my arm’s asleep," he complained, smiling a bit and shaking out the arm his head rested on. I tried not to laugh, but a little chuckle escaped my lips anyways. He smirked at me. We got ready to leave and the whole class lined up at the door a couple minutes prior to the bell. Jack and I stood next to each other, almost awkwardly, not saying a word. It was almost unnerving.

The bell rang, and it was almost like an unspoken agreement that he waited for me as I got stuck in the human traffic at the door. We plodded down the stairs, well, I plodded down the stairs while Jack slid down the railing.

“Well, bye Hiccup,” Jack said, coolly, giving me a smile as we reached the bottom of the stairs.

“Bye.” I replied, and we went our separate ways.

* * *

Surprisingly, it became an everyday occurrence, happening more frequently as the teacher changed the seat chart so that I sat right next to Astrid and Jack. It came to the point where all he had to do was put his head down and give me his huge blue puppy dog eyes in order for me to sigh loudly and thread my fingers through his hair. It wasn’t uncommon that I had to wake him up near the end of class almost every day. I almost fell asleep myself. There was something so soothing with just being there, something so innocent and real about running my fingers through his hair and never asking for anything more or anything less.

It was when we actually had to do things in class that got a little weird.

Since it was chemistry class, experiments were expected, right? There were no explosions, not yet, and most of the experiments had to do with melting ice or watching for a certain reaction on a hot plate. Astrid and I would be taking notes, chatting idly and doing what we do best. That’s how we met last year, anyways; we were assigned to be partners one day in class and the rest was history. But Jack… would be everywhere, talking a hundred miles an hour, cracking jokes, making us laugh… and then be super serious, take notes along with us, and hip check me from time to time just to gauge my reaction.

One time, he walked backwards towards me until I was pressed up against a wall to keep from bumping into him. Then he squatted down in front of me and tilted his head up to look at me with his blue eyes. He jutted out his bottom lip and I scoffed, rolling my eyes as I put my hands in his hair.

“Hey, lovebirds,” Astrid joked, looking at us with a serious expression. “I need some help with our assignment over here!” Jack shot up and we both went to go help her, my cheeks burning and a smile on Jack’s face.

* * *

Jack surprised me, one day, when he sat down right next to me instead of in his own seat. I blinked off the initial shock, though, because soon he was hunched over on the table, his face in his arms and leaning towards me ever so slightly. I huffed a little, no longer annoyed at the little agreement, and shifted closer to push my fingers in his white hair that was always messed up because of his beanie. I wondered for the longest moment why he would be sitting next to me instead of in his seat, but it wasn’t like it mattered all that much. He was already sitting and it wasn’t like I was going to kick him out of his seat so he can abide to the seating chart.

I tried my hardest to pay attention. I really did. I mean, it wasn’t like we never learned anything, nor was I a bad student, and so I really wanted to get these notes down, but… Jack was just sitting there, demanding that I petted his head, and it wasn’t like I could deny him when he looked at me like that. But while I was taking notes, my hand stilled for a second, and he immediately looked up at me with that offended look in his eyes and I couldn’t take it, so I pushed his head down and started petting him again.

It was about a minute or so later when I felt his foot nudge mine. I moved mine away, thinking that he was readjusting and getting comfortable. I continued taking the notes on the board, and then he hooked our ankles together. I blushed, coming up short, writing something that definitely was NOT on the board in my notebook. He pulled my ankle closer to him, getting my leg at an awkward angle.

Wasn’t this the sort of things couples do?! He’s totally insane, or weird, or craving affection or something. What if he was using me? Did he even have a girlfriend? I don’t care… wait, yeah, I guess I kind of do…. This was getting uncomfortable.

I dropped my pencil and got my hand out of his hair, and he looked up, demanding an explanation without using any words.

“Hold on…” I muttered, shifting my chair closer to his so that they were basically touching. My leg didn’t feel disfigured anymore, so I gave a triumphant smile at my efforts before picking my pencil back up and returning my hand to his hair. He hummed quietly, and for some reason that made me blush.

We stayed like that for the rest of the period, my hand in his hair while diligently taking notes and his ankle hooked around him almost possessively. Wait, what? Possessively? No. That’s not it. He was just… being weird, like he always is. There was nothing behind that. I’m sure he picks a victim to do this to in every class period anyways, so its not like it-

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!

I was shocked out of my little reverie, and woke Jack by giving a tug at his hair and untangling my ankle from his. I then stood up and started hurrying to get all my things into my bag.

“Hng?” Jack asked, sitting up and stretching, sleep still in his eyes and voice.

“Class is over,” I answered his inevitable question.

“Oh," he said, gathering his things, too.

We ended up leaving at the same time, and we hiked down the stairs together. Well, more like I walked down the stairs and he recklessly slid down the railing. Again. I rolled my eyes at him, and then watched him concernedly.

“You’re going to fall and get hurt, you know that, right?” I said bluntly, watching him hop of the end of the railing and landing lightly on his feet.

“No I’m not. Have a little faith, Hiccup," he said teasingly, smiling at me.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever. See ya tomorrow,” I said, waving him off as I started to walk away like we always did at the end of the day.

“Wait!” Jack borderline-yelled, making me freeze and look at him over my shoulder. He grinned, almost like he was triumphant in making me stop. He then held out his hands and wore his puppy dog eyes. “Hug?” He asked, his voice small but so, so loud in my ears. I sighed, and walked into the hug, wrapping my arms around him and his backpack. He hugged me, too, practically squashing me to his chest and nudging the side of my head with his lightly. I let out another sigh, but this one was light and… happy, if that was the right word. I was perfectly content right here, and it was kind of unnerving, but mostly it was disarming to feel this way about-

Fingers dancing at my sides yanked me out of my thoughts almost immediately. I yelped, trying hard to keep the laughs that bubbled up to my mouth at bay as I pulled away from the hug and swatted away Jack’s fingers.

“Jerk!” I yelled, my cheeks redder than they’ve ever been around Jack. I wrapped my arms around myself for protect and I pouted in Jack’s direction.

“Cute," he murmured, smiling triumphantly and poking my nose. “See ya tomorrow, Hiccup," he said, turning around and walking away.

I stood there for a couple more seconds, staring at the back of his head incredulously. I huffed, adjusted my backpack on my shoulders, and started walking home.

How dare he call me cute. I’m NOT cute.

* * *

The next day, Jack was nowhere to be found anywhere on campus. I usually see him on the way to my next classes, but I didn’t see him at all. To say that expecting him to be in his seat as I walked into sixth period was wishful thinking was an understatement.

I don’t know why I wanted to see him so badly, though. I was still technically mad at him for calling me cute yesterday.

“Hey!” Astrid yelled, calling me over to her table the moment I stepped foot in the classroom. I sighed and walked over to her, sitting in Jack’s seat.

“You know, if I get marked absent, I’m blaming you,” I said, giving her a sidelong glance. She nudged my side with her elbow.

“Aw shut it. You know he takes attendance without the seating chart, relax!” She said, grinning at me. “So.”

“So?”

“How are you and Jack?” She asked, drawing out her syllables. Her inflections made me nervous.

“What are you talking about?” I asked, thanking whoever was out there for not making me stammer.

“You know what I’m talking about! You cant keep your hands off each other!” She exclaimed as quietly as she could, catching herself between sentences to make sure she wasn’t screaming to the high heavens about this. “You’re always petting his hair-”

“Because he forces me to, in the first pla-”

“And I see the way he looks at you when he thinks no one’s looking, and I swear it’s nowhere near the friend zone,” Astrid said quickly, getting her say in before I could cut her off. She didn’t have to worry about me butting in, though, because what she said stunned me into silence once it sunk it.

I couldn’t think straight. Wait, no, that’s actually really relevant in all aspects. It’s not like I spent so much time worrying about my sexual or romantic preferences, in the first place, because I was already called so many slurs that labels wouldn’t make it easier for me. But now that I actually thought about it, Jack was actually really attractive, and it must look like we were flirting. We were flirting, there was no doubt about that. And Jack was _looking_ at me when no one else was. I don’t know why I thought that was so important, maybe because I always thought I was partially invisible until now.

“Earth to Hiccup, do you copy?” Astrid asked, waving her hands in front of my eyes. I blinked, and looked at her. “That was certainly weird," she said, giving me an equally worried and confused look.

“Yeah…” I muttered, pulling out my notebook.

“So, do you really-?”

“Astrid! Hiccup! Are you even taking notes?!” And that was what cut off any further conversation. We focused on taking notes, but in the back of my mind, I wondered if I should ask Jack about all this.

* * *

The next day, we figured out we were far ahead of the other chemistry class, so we were able to watch another movie. And Jack was here, and he sat next to me again. I don’t know I that was a good thing or a bad thing.

“Hey, were you here yesterday?” He asked me as he sat down.

“Yeah. Why? Need my notes?” I asked, pulling out my notebook. He grinned.

“You’re the best," he said, and it sounded like total honesty, but then it could have been wishful thinking on my part. He took my notes and copied them diligently, before laying his head down and peeking up at me with hopeful eyes. I smiled a smidge before complying and petting his hair.

Today was… weird, mostly because Jack kept shifting in his seat, almost like he had way too much energy to be just sitting down and watching a movie. At one point, he sat straight up, looking at the movie determinedly. My hand was still in his hair, so I slowly withdrew my hand and placed it in my lap.

Without anything to do, I found myself actually watching the movie instead of listening to it. The movie was about space, and a lot of people weren’t giving it any attention, but I found it fascinating. I was lost galaxies away when I felt something touching my hair. I jerked, looking around to see the curious look in his eyes and his fingers in my hair.

“What are you doing?” I whispered, looking at him incredulously.

“You always pet my hair. I was just wonder how the other end felt like,” Jack said, smiling and shrugging. A moment later, his hand was moving, combing through my hair and pushing it out of my eyes. He hand rested on the side of my head, and I realized that eye contact made this whole thing a lot more… intimate, if that was the right word to describe it. I couldn’t look away, even though I wanted to. My cheeks were turning bright red, and Jack’s small smile turned into a smirk and-

“What is this?” I asked suddenly, as if the question as struggling to get out of my mouth this whole time. “What are we?”

Jack looked shocked, like he wasn’t expecting the questions out of my mouth. I couldn’t blame him; I didn’t expect them either. I’m not sure what I was expecting, but a second later, his ‘jaw-dropped’ expression changed into another one of his gentle smiles.

“Well, I’d say we’re a little more than friends, don’t you think?” He asked, his hand dropping out of my hair. I missed it immediately, and I finally understood why Jack glared at me when I stopped petting him.

“Yeah, but…” I said, struggling to come up with words that would express what I was feeling right.

“You want to know if we’re boyfriends,” Jack clarified before I could get there. “I would say we’re almost there. It’s just that I need to ask you if you want to come to my house tomorrow and watch a movie with my sister and me. So it could be official.” The lightheartedness of his comment pulled me up short. I don’t think I breathed for a good minute.

“I’d… I’d be happy to watch a movie with you tomorrow,” I said quietly, looking away and blushing. Jack grinned triumphantly.

“Good.” He said, grabbing my hand and kissing the back of it. Then he plopped it on top of his head and set his head on the table. “Now pet me, will ya?”

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING!! I hoped you enjoyed it! I know I had lots of fun writing it! Please Review!


End file.
